


Your Voice Calls to Me

by obisgirl



Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: F/M, Obidala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben's thoughts leading up the final duel on board the Death Star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Voice Calls to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Twenty years, he'd waited twenty years for this moment. Ben Kenobi knew when he came upon Luke in the Dune Sea with R2-D2, and then seeing Leia in the message the droid was carrying, it was time. For many long years, he'd watched Luke grow up and yet, he'd finally come to the realization that after all this time, he would finally be reunited with her.

Ben still remembered those last few moments alone with her after the twins' were born. He held baby Luke in his arms as he stood beside her bed. The droids said that even though she was not physically sick, she was dying of a broken heart. He should have told her then what he felt for her but it wasn't the right time. Anakin's betrayal, the Republic dying, the Jedi...it was too much and she couldn't live in a world that readily let an Empire rise and take away the last goodness in the galaxy.

Obi-Wan hurried along one of the tunnels leading to the hangar, towards the Millennium Falcon. After the Falcon docked, he immediately sensed the presence of his old student. Days after the birth of the Empire, he'd heard rumors that Palpatine took on a new apprentice. He thought after Mustafar, Anakin had died and he did, but he had reborn as Darth Vader.

He closed his eyes, seeing a younger Anakin bow before Palpatine. That was before the fires of Mustafar had horribly scarred him but it was an image that Obi-Wan had never been able to forget. Obi-Wan knew that his apprentice was close to the Chancellor but he had no idea that their friendship could twist his mind so, to make him believe that darkness was the only way to save her.

Padmé Amidala. She couldn't understand why Anakin was so jealous of his wife's relationship with him, they were only friends but then he realized years later, that Anakin saw something there between them that scared him. Maybe he did love Padmé but he doubted that she loved him that way.

Once he was settled in his new home on Tatoonie, Obi-Wan began repress his feelings for Padmé. He'd even forgotten the small moments they'd shared together but Obi-Wan didn't even remember when he'd forgotten about Padmé because it happened gradually over time.

The day he finally realized that he'd forgotten about her, he cried, unable to believe that he'd made himself forget about her. He was there when the twins were born, he held Luke in his arms and said goodbye to little Leia before Bail took her to Alderaan but somehow, he'd forgotten about these small moments.

Obi-Wan rounded another corner and spotted the Falcon but it was guarded by a couple of storm troopers. He looked around for Luke, Han and Leia but they still weren't there, and wouldn't be for awhile. R2 and Threepio were in position but the droids didn't see him. Ben looked around again.

That's when he noticed him. He was waiting for him. Ben closed his eyes briefly and turned, walking cautiously towards his ex-apprentice. He never thought when he encountered Luke that day in the Dune Sea, that it would lead him back to his former apprentice for a final confrontation. Twenty years, waiting and watching, and now he was finally going to be reunited with her. This time, he would not wait to tell her all of things he should have said to her decades before. Deep down, he knew there was a chance that she wouldn’t reciprocate his feelings and Ben was prepared for that. And if that did happen, just her knowing how he really felt, that would be enough for him.

Ben held up his lightsaber as Vader attacked him, and their sabers clashed.

The End


End file.
